Alone
by Picklesquidly The Warlock
Summary: Kiku had lived as a country for a long time. And for as long as he lived, he was alone. Oneshot, Implied 2P Japan


**Alone**

_Mistakes are made often_

_But they are forgiven_

_No matter where you are_

_Who you are_

_What you do_

_No one is alone_

Kiku Honda, better known as Japan, the land of the rising sun, was the quiet, sophisticated sort. He loved reading books and manga and playing with his pets. He enjoyed silent, warm spring days and the shades of pink that dotted his garden when the Sakura trees bloomed. His favorite time of day was evening, where he would sit outside his Japanese home to watch the huge red sun sink below the horizon every night. He would laugh at his habit of staying up too late to read the next chapter of a story, and when the little white Akita, Pochi, would accidentally fall in his pond when he tried to catch the golden fish that swam inside.

Kiku enjoyed many things, but there was no one to enjoy it with. No visitors that came to spent time with him, or friends that would drag him to the park to have snowball fights. No half-hearted arguments that would soon be forgiven, or gifts that were given on a whim.

He was alone.

And he'd always been alone.

Kiku was on his own for as long as he remembered. Perhaps that was why he was so quiet and reserved.

The raven-haired nation dangled his legs off the side of his patio and leaned back on his arms, closing his eyes.

He had lived too long. There were so many things he'd seen, so many people he'd met. Enemies that were made, and alliances that were bonded, then broken. Wars that had been waged, and the feeling of destruction and hopelessness that eventually gave way to a new day and new hope.

His thoughts drifted to a time that others didn't, couldn't remember.

It was silent, and the only noise you could hear we're the soft, soothing chirps of the crickets, and the occasional rustle of an animal hunting for it's evening meal. The wind rustled through the bamboo stalks. The green, woody plants rose tall and proud in the shady thicket, shielding the ground from the brightness of the round, white sun.

That was his first memory. A isolated, peaceful bamboo forest humming with the sound of nature.

Kiku let out a nolgastic sigh.

Then there was another country; a light-hearted, carefree nation who's slick hair was tied back in a low ponytail. He was a bit strange for his taste. Chuugoku, China. Yao.

Out of all the peace and comfort, the great Asian country of China came lumbering through to find a new nation, nestled in the quiet bamboo forest. Yao decided to take in the new, tiny country of Japan.

Kiku Honda grew quickly. He faintly remembered all of those times when Yao would take care of him, and show him all kinds of places in China. When he taught Kiku Chinese Kanji, and he turned to create a new language of his own. The conversation that the two had in front of the round, glowing moon.

Yao didn't understand what Kiku was talking about; the power of the western countries would eventually come to Asia. Kiku knew that this peaceful land wouldn't stay peaceful forever. Yao was naive, and Kiku was constantly exasperated by his 'big brother.'

Kiku didn't need to stay with him anymore.

He became independent. Kiku was hard working, resilient. He worked harder and harder, doing his best to become more powerful. Japan was being created, reformed. He would become the great empire of Japan, land of the rising sun. He needn't to depend on others. Kiku wanted to show the world he was strong.

And he stood alone once more.

And Kiku was right.

The Russo-Japanese war came eventually. The Russians set to invade Japan. Ivan was feared by many countries, and he was known as a monster from the North, who destroyed all that stood in his way. Ivan Braginski was a formidable force.

Which is why the entire world was shocked at his humiliating, quick defeat. Japan retorted with an iron fist, completely obliterating the formerly prestiged, feared nation of Russia. Ivan fell at his hands, and soon the name of Japan was one not to be taken lightly. He was known, now. And he liked it that way. Kiku led his country with a fierce, dangerous new power. He went on to conquer.

Japan's rapid military conquest soon spread over much of Asia. He took over and ruled over his former peers. Kiku was what he had dreamt to be: strong, powerful, and feared. And yet, he still stood by himself. Kiku did not need anyone. He was the mighty nation of Imperial Japan.

World War II soon came. He had formed two allies: Italy and Germany. The two western countries were fighting the rest of Europe and Russia. Despite the two, Kiku didn't look too much into his allies problems. He focused rather on his current goal.

Pearl Harbor, no, America, was only another obstacle in his rule over Southeast Asia. This of course brought the US into the war as well.

While the war in Europe was closing its curtains, with Italy, then Germany defeated, Kiku still fought. While all of his allies surrendered, he still fought.

And that was his biggest mistake.

Kiku fought with such power and force. Others were scared. What would happen if, or even, when Japan defeated the great western country? This of course, didn't happen.

Kiku gave a shuddering breath, leaning over to stare at his hands.

Hiroshima and Nagasaki. America revealed his greatest weapon: the two atomic bombs. It was the only way to win the war. All Kiku could remember was the blood, death, and horrific, excruciating screams of his people dying by the thousands. And the pain; the pain was the worst. His country was painted red in blood. The great empire of Japan, whose unstoppable conquest to rule over all of the pacific was feared through the entire world...

Just stopped.

And Kiku was alone once more.

✿Epilogue✿

Kiku found himself on the verge of tears. Clutching at the edge of the wooden patio, he held his breath as he glanced around his garden. It was beautiful, but empty.

Which was exactly how he felt. It was lonely here, wasn't it? He remembered back at his isolation. It was kind of like that again, after his defeat.

Suddenly, he heard a loud knocking on the door.

Kiku's eyes widened, and he did not stand until he heard it again. Why is someone visiting here? The Japanese ushered himself to his feet and walked to the door. His eyes widened further when he saw who was waiting at the door.

"Happy birthday Kiku!"

The Japanese nation found himself standing infront of a crowd of people. Arthur, Heracles, Sadiq, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Alfred. The happy-go-lucky American stood in the middle of the group, his arms oustretched. In his hands was a vanilla cake, with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO" frosted in the center.

Before Kiku had time to react, Alfred shoved the cake in Arthur's hands and pulled the shorter nation in a hug.

"Happy birthday Kiku!" Alfred repeated. "Sorry we were a bit late, Heracles and Sadiq kept arguing."

"Heracles started it!" Sadiq hissed, giving the Greek a shove.

Kiku stared at everyone as they joined in on the hug, embracing their friend. The raven head tried to hold back his tears, and he failed. His tears ran over his cheeks and his lips widened in a small smile.

His friends. He had friends. They came here to wish him a happy birthday. Kiku had to repeat this in his head several times.

"T-Thank you... Thank you everyone."

He wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
